<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Strange Today (I Wanna Kiss You) by TheFunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221588">It's Strange Today (I Wanna Kiss You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk'>TheFunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Boy Jung Subin, Bad Days, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Seungwoo is a needy baby, Stress Relief, Sweet, and what he needs is Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo has a terrible day at school and work, and the only thing that will make it better is Subin's kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Strange Today (I Wanna Kiss You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from The Chemistry by Victon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungwoo's body thrummed with electricity, the kind that felt like television static and pulsated through your whole body. The electric thrum of exhaustion that threatened his limbs with numbness. His fingers twitched as he attempted to put his key in the lock and groaned when the key slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a soft clang. He sighed and bent down to pick it up, wincing as his knees cracked at the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His day had sucked. He had an 8 am statistics class, followed by a 9:45 business management class, then an 11:15 chemistry class, ending with a four-hour shift at the coffee shop. And he had homework. He didn't even know why he had chosen accounting as his major. He wasn't even good at math. He’d left his jacket at home too, the cold air outside leaving his body chilled and shivering. His head ached from the difficult classes and his body ached from his stupid job where his boss was mean and the customers were meaner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally unlocked the door and tried to ignore the way the hinges squealed as the door opened. He dropped his backpack on the floor and kicked his shoes off, not even bothering to untie the laces. He would regret it in the morning but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He trudged forward, feet dragging on the ground as he went, and collapsed on the couch. It was warm in the apartment but he could still feel the ice in his veins. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin in circles. He wanted it to be off but he couldn’t muster the energy to stand up again and turn it off. He felt like he was watching it for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you’re home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo shot up as Subin walked in from their bedroom. The younger boy was smiling sweetly at him, his little dimples calling to Seungwoo. He was wearing one of Seungwoo’s bigger shirts, and it hung around his mid-thigh. His shorts were rumpled and he looked sleep-worn. His hair was messy and Seungwoo wanted to run his hands through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo pouted up at him, “Baby~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was whining, but really, he deserved it. He reached his arms out, hoping that Subin would understand him. Luckily for him, his boyfriend always knew what he needed. Subin frowned at him and climbed into Seungwoo’s lap, nuzzling into his neck. Subin smelled like baby powder and lilac, the sweet, fresh scent filled his nose and helped to quiet his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong hyung?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo didn’t want to talk, to relive his day all over again. He whined and pulled away kissing Subin on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin grabbed Seungwoo’s arms and settled them around his waist, “That bad, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo didn’t even get the chance to answer before Subin was grabbing his face and peppering his skin with kisses. Subin’s lips were soft on his skin and with every small kiss, Seungwoo could feel his muscles loosening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” Seungwoo murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin giggled, “I know hyung, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin kissed him again and Seungwoo pulled him even closer to him. Seungwoo had to crane his neck back to get the kisses he craved, but he needed to feel Subin’s warm body against his chest. He ran his hands up Subin’s back before slipping them under his loose shirt. His hands were cold against Subin’s warm skin and he could feel the younger boy shiver on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo chuckled and kissed the underside of Subin’s chin, “Sorry baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands are really cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo pressed his hands harder into Subin’s skin, laughing as the boy squealed and wiggled above him. He moved his hands to rest on Subin’s tummy, pressing into the soft skin. Subin pulled away from him and grabbed at his hands, yanking them away from him. Seungwoo held on tight though, forcing his hands under his shirt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung no fair! Your hands are so cold!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo kisses Subin on the cheek, “You keep teasing me. Hyung had a really bad day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin smiled at him and settled into Seungwoo’s hands, the cold no longer bothering him. He tangled his hands in the hair at the back of Seungwoo’s nape. He pulled sharply at the little hairs there and Seungwoo hissed, pulling away from Subin’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do about that hyung, I haven’t been teasing you at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need kisses baby. Subinnie’s kisses always make me feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin smirked at him and kissed Seungwoo on the jaw, “But I’ve been kissing you, you big baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo knew that smirk, it was the smile he always gave Seungwoo when he was teasing him. He knew Subin knew what he wanted. And he also knew that he was probably going to get what he wanted soon. Unfortunately, he also knew Subin was going to make him beg for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I want Subinnie,” Seungwoo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin hummed, pressing kisses to Seungwoo’s face, “Of course. Hyung wants kisses from Subinnie. And that’s what he’s getting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin pressed a kiss just next to his lips with a loud smack, and if Seungwoo could he would have growled. He pulled away and grabbed Subin’s chin, loving the way his breath hitched at the contact. Subin couldn’t move from Seungwoo’s grasp. If he wanted to, Seungwoo would let go and let him move away, but he knew that Subin liked this too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little brat,” Seungwoo murmured, nosing along Subin’s jaw, “You know that’s not what I mean. I want to kiss your pretty pink lips until they get all red and they’re all I can think about. Is that what you want to hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin squealed, cheeks flushing pink at Seungwoo’s words. Seungwoo grinned. He loved to make Subin all flustered like this. He laughed as Subin hit him playfully on the chest, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin giggled, “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Wanted to hear how much hyung wants to kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subin nodded and leaned forward, lips puckered cutely. Seungwoo leaned forward and kissed Subin’s jaw, trailing upwards to kiss along his cheekbones. Subin whined, pulling away and chasing Seungwoo’s lips. Seungwoo grinned and finally, finally, kissed Subin’s lips. He sighed into the kiss, the familiar taste of Subin’s lips invading every part of his being. With every swipe of his tongue and press of his lips he could feel the stresses of his day melt from his body. No longer could he remember what had made him so upset. Did he have homework? Was his boss a jerk today? Subin let out a sweet whine and Seunwoo kissed him harder. It didn’t matter. Nothing that had ever happened to him mattered, not when he had his baby on his lap, kissing him so sweetly. He pulled Subin closer to him, and kissed him for all he was worth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this I hope you liked it, leave me a kudos or a comment and tell me how you feel! I'm still not too accustomed to Victon but I had this idea and I couldn't let it go. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>